


Center of Attention

by Spiderlily_Writes



Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Hilda is such a bottom it's not even funny, Hilda loves to be seen, Humiliation, Light BDSM, PWP, irresponsible use of riding equipment, loving affirmations, post-timeskip obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Marianne and Hilda get up to mischief in the stables at night and Marianne learns something new about her lover.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Center of Attention

“Mmph!” 

Hilda grunted through the thick piece of cloth as Marianne brought the riding crop across her bare back for a fifth time, then made a short, broken noise as she felt the sensation ripple through her body, like an expanding ring of fire radiating out from the point of impact. If she were more focused on her own vocalizations rather than on the pain flaring up from each strike, she might have noticed that she didn’t sound entirely unlike a horse, in that moment.

“Hilda, dear,” Marianne began, in that lovely tone she reserved for Hilda alone, soft, just more than a whisper, but with a chastising edge to it, “I would be careful about my volume, if I were you.” She brought the riding crop down a sixth time, managing to strike the exact same spot as the last. This drew another barely-restrained squeal of pain. “The last thing we need is for you to wake someone up. Wouldn’t it be an absolute disaster for someone to find you like this?”

Marianne smiled wider as Hilda whined plaintively. She had suspended the pink-haired girl from one of the crossbeams in the old, unused stable, and therefore placed her in a rather compromising position. Since the group had come back to Garreg Mach after reuniting with their long lost professor, they had slowly begun to make use of more and more of the monastery. However, the former Golden Deer students and their allies did not number anywhere near the force that had occupied the campus initially, and so there were plenty of places going unused.

Plenty of places to hide and get up to mischief, one might say.

Hilda was standing on tiptoe, with her arms bound above her by strips of leather, which were in turn connected to a rope secured quite tightly around a wooden beam. The noises she made were muffled somewhat by a long strip of cloth shoved in her mouth and knotted behind her head, and her long pink hair was bound into pigtails that hung in front of her, exposing her back for punishment. Marianne had found more than enough leather straps and ropes that she was able to repurpose into bindings for her dear, sweet Hilda, and her proficiency with horses seemed to be coming in more handy than one might expect. Also coming in quite handy was her trusty, sturdy riding crop.

“I mean it, Hilda, I know you’re particularly brazen and shameless, but I would think even someone like you would want to avoid being caught completely naked and suspended from a rope in a stable. Imagine the humiliation. Imagine the looks from your peers. Especially since...” Marianne cut off and slipped one hand slowly and deliberately up Hilda’s leg, from her knee to the very top of her thighs, which were pressed together in a vain attempt to provide some kind of stimulation. Her fingers came away damp, and she giggled softly. “Especially since you’re clearly loving every bit of it.”

Marianne dragged the riding crop up the back of Hilda’s leg, from the back of her foot, to the back of her knee, to thigh, to the supple curve of her backside. She gave Hilda a light swat with the crop, eliciting another muffled yelp. She leaned in close, so her lips were mere inches away from Hilda’s ear. She whispered, so softly even Hilda could barely hear it, though she could feel Marianne’s hot breath against her cheek and it sent a shiver down her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck prickle.

“If only they knew what a dirty little thing you are. If only they knew you like I did. Wouldn’t that be lovely? You’d never have to worry about acting like anything else ever again. How freeing it would be, if they knew you were naught but a plaything to be enjoyed by your betters. Isn’t that what you want?”

Hilda could feel shameful tears at the corners of her eyes, then rolling down her cheeks. But she knew she was getting even wetter, feeling even hotter, her whole body flushed and warm. She couldn’t deny what Marianne said, and so she nodded. She really was loving every second of it. Thoughts of the professor coming to investigate mysterious noises from the stable, or Claude out for a walk, or, Goddess, Lorenz. He would be insufferable.

She thought of these, stumbling across her, soaking wet, bright red, bound, naked, and very, very vulnerable. Hilda tried in vain to get her thoughts under control, but failed miserably. All she succeeded in doing was making herself feel more frustratingly aroused, and she rubbed her thighs together again, mewling at Marianne pathetically.

“It’s appropriate we’re in here, given that you’re acting like an animal in heat. You’re so desperate, it’s so obvious. You’re positively animalistic, Hilda.” Marianne tutted once before leaning in to kiss the tear off of Hilda’s cheek. “Beautiful, beloved, but nonetheless an animal. You want to come?”

Hilda nodded quickly, eagerly, groaning again, hoping Marianne would show her some mercy. Her classmates had no idea, not the barest hint of a clue, what a cruel mistress the usually timid and sweet Marianne could be. Then again, they didn’t know how depraved Hilda was either, so she figured that made sense.

At least, they didn’t know  _ yet _ . 

Marianne reached one hand down between Hilda’s legs again, placing her palm just against Hilda’s clit, her fingers curving to cup her delicately. Hilda gasped. “If you want to come, then come. Grind yourself against my hand like the rutting animal you are. Take all the time you like.”

She smiled up at Hilda sweetly, then tapped Hilda’s backside once more with the riding crop. “Of course, if I get bored, I might decide to exercise the stick, rather than the carrot.”

Hilda flushed again, but obediently began to grind herself against Marianne’s hand as she was ordered. She felt heat begin to build in her core, she had been working up to this for at least a half hour now. Hilda began to pant and groan softly, as Marianne slowly glided the riding crop’s tip up and down Hilda’s back.

“There we go, there, good girl. You’re such a good girl, Hilda, do you know that?” Marianne asked, encouraging, as she began to subtly work her palm against Hilda, helping her out just a little bit. “Oh, how I wish everyone could see how cute you are with your cheeks flushed, and hear the adorable little sounds you make when you’re close to orgasm. Would you like that, Hilda? Would you like to have an audience?”

Hilda ground faster, losing herself to the pleasure, her moans building as she rocked on her toes to try to work up enough of a solid rhythm to reach climax. Marianne stood on her toes to match Hilda’s height, then nipped once at her earlobe before whispering:

“I know you just adore being the center of attention.”

As she spoke, she pressed the heel of her hand just a little more firmly against Hilda, just enough for her lover to get one more solid thrust, and then it was over. Hilda let out a small, choked sob as she came on Marianne’s hand. She could barely think, she could barely see, her ears were ringing and she felt almost like she was going to faint, but Marianne stayed steady, leaving her hand where it was but stepping behind Hilda to press their bodies together, as if they were spooning while standing up. As the pleasure crashed through Hilda’s body and she felt her muscles tense and release, she went limp into Marianne’s surprisingly strong arms.

Marianne just held her for a moment, making sure Hilda didn’t pop her arms out of their sockets when her muscles slacked, then reached up to unclasp the leather bindings from the rope tied to the ceiling. Hilda fell into her arms, and Marianne slowly guided them both to the floor, where a large blanket was spread over a pile of hay. She untied the gag in Hilda’s mouth and tossed it aside.

“Hilda, that was so good. You’re so beautiful,” she cooed, stroking the other girl’s hair with one hand and undoing the leather armwraps with the other. They laid together on the blanket, Marianne pulling Hilda close with one arm while Hilda’s breathing slowed and became more steady. After a few moments of silence, Hilda looked up at Marianne and sighed, before glaring at her and smacking her on the arm playfully.

“You’re a jerk, Marianne! I’m going to tell everyone what a jerk you are one of these days, I swear!” she growled, clearly not half as mad as she acted.

Marianne smiled softly and replied “I don’t think anyone would believe you, Hilda. You bring out a certain kind of confidence in me that nobody else gets to see. Just for you, and you alone.” She pecked Hilda on the forehead once, before giving her a squeeze.

“How did you know about my...uh…” Hilda began, blushing again. “My...public...thing? Like with other people?”

“I didn’t,” Marianne replied simply. “I just guessed, and it got such a lovely reaction that I pressed on further. Would you like me to invite someone so you can show off next time?”

Thoughts of Claude and Byleth sprang to the front of Hilda’s mind, and she buried her head facedown into the blanket. “I refuse to answer that question right now.”

Marianne cocked an eyebrow. “You’re not saying no, Hilda,” she teased, poking the top of Hilda’s head.

“I  _ said _ I’m not answering that question right now. You’ve teased me enough tonight,” she complained. Marianne chuckled and backed off reluctantly.

“As you like, Hilda. I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you’re a big jerk who teases me and gets on my nerves,” Hilda grumbled.

Marianne closed her eyes, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they sustain me and give me nourishment.  
> Catch me on twitter @spiderlilywrite


End file.
